


He never forgot

by Esthree



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, and some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esthree/pseuds/Esthree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three times when Dwalin said no to Thorin and one time when Thorin got his revenge ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He never forgot

**Author's Note:**

> And again it's not quite about jokes, but about something that may be considered a joke. Or not )
> 
> Huge thank you to Saetha for proofreading this!

  
Breathless with delight Dwalin was examining his new axe presented to him by his father. The entire object, from the heavy knob on the handle to the shining blade, spoke of perfection to him. His first real weapon…

“May I hold it?”

Usually when Thorin was looking at someone like this, with his huge blue eyes full of hope, nobody could deny him. But Dwalin remembered all too well what had happened three years ago, when those puppy eyes had moved him to show his slingshot to the prince. The latter had managed to bring the crown off his grandfather’s head with his first shot, and it was Dwalin who had been punished for it of course, not Thorin. First, for crafting such a dangerous thing and second – for egging on the prince. So Dwalin was not going to make the same mistake twice.

“No.”

“But why?”

“You are too young for it.”

“As if you are not!”

“I’m older.”

“Only half a year! That’s nothing.”

“In half a year you’re gonna have your own weapon, you can hold that oneas much as you like.”

Thorin gave an offended sniff and turned away. _Well, well, one day you’ll ask me something._

***

“Dwalin, could you stay with Frerin? It’s only for a couple of hours…”

Thorin’s parents were going to attend the festive gathering held for the arrival of their kin from the Iron Hills. Little Dís was left with the nurses and Thorin had been asked to keep an eye on his younger brother. The problem was, it was the same day that he and Freya had picked for going to the fair. 

“Can’t,” Dwalin shook his head. “I have homework to finish for tomorrow, and Frerin can drive anyone nuts, you know.”

To say the truth, Dwalin was rather fond of Thorin’s little brother and liked to spend time playing with him: he had a good taste for pranks, as good as Thorin’s, and a much nicer temper. As for Freya, Dwalin didn’t like her at all. Or better, he didn’t like her sticking to Thorin at any occasion. 

“Why don’t you take him with you?”

Thorin shrugged in annoyance. Of course they could go to the fair together with Frerin, but then there would be little chance to realize what he had in mind. He wasn’t in love in Freya, not at all, she was as pretty as any other girl. But she once let him know that she didn’t mind giving him a kiss, and to his shame, Thorin had never kissed anybody. Sure, he wasn’t going to tell Freya about it. Actually he was nursing the hope that he would master the act in the process. It couldn’t be that complicated. At least, it couldn’t be more complicated than remembering to hold the fork in his left hand and the knife in his right, as his dear mother kept reminding him. Or rather remember which hand was right and which one – left.

“Oh, come on!” Dwalin snorted. “What can she teach you? She’s too young for that! Even I’ve more experience there.”

Thorin flinched and pulled roughly at the laces of his cloak. _So be it, you are going to regret that!_

***

“Dwalin! Would you do the bargaining please? I can’t stand seeing these fuckers anymore.”

Thorin slumped against the wall of the forge as if all strength had left him. At the mere thought that they should meet with those customers again, after they had changed the deadline four times already, as well as the volume of the order and the terms of the delivery, and paid for the cheapest materials, demanding the best quality, his hands were clenching into fists and he was seeing red. 

“If I hear one more complaint of theirs, I’ll send the buggers right about, so that they won’t find their way back for the next ten years to come!”

Dwalin, who’d gotten no less annoyed than Thorin with those wicked buzzards, believed that if it were him to lead the bargain the matter wouldn’t be confined just to swearing. It would surely come to a fight. 

“No, I’ve enough to do here to bust my ass.” He stared at the row of metal bars yet to be worked into finished goods. “Besides, they won’t even listen to me. Who am I to them – just some dwarven geezer. And you are the king!”

Thorin cursed through clenched teeth and stormed out of the forge, slamming the door behind him. _King, you say? Very well…_

***

“Are you waiting for me to fall asleep or change my mind?”

Thorin was sitting on the edge of a large bed covered with fur blankets and throwing impatient glances at Dwalin who was squatted between Thorin’s widely spread legs. Dwalin snorted quietly, caressed his friend’s thick ankles covered with short dark hairs, then moved his hands slowly further up and stopped, digging his fingers into Thorin’s inner thighs and almost touching his erection with his thumbs. 

Thorin was stunning like this: naked, radiating heat, his glance darkened with desire and his lips swollen and almost obscenely red from kisses. Those lips fascinated Dwalin, diverting his attention from the task he had in mind. Oh no, he did indeed enjoy caressing Thorin, leaving his marks on his friend’s skin. Enjoyed blowing him so, that Thorin couldn’t hold back guttural moans and in the end was all but pounding in his throat, pulling Dwalin by his hair. He enjoyed coming every single time driving his prick through Thorin’s slippery tight fist, leaning against a hot damp body. Thorin had incredibly nimble fingers indeed, but Dwalin didn’t lose hope that he may one day get to try his mouth too. Alas, Thorin took neither the initiative nor any hints. 

Dwalin bowed his head, slowly running his tongue from the base of Thorin’s cock to the very top, took the head in his mouth and sucked gently, stroking it with the very tip of his tongue. Then he drew back and released Thorin’s member with a moist sound. 

“What about we swap later?” Dwalin prompted gently. 

Thorin paused a moment as if giving it a thought.

“No.”

“No? But why?” Dwalin looked at him with a puzzled frown.

Thorin’s lips curved slightly. Those lips driving Dwalin insane.

“What the fuck?” Dwalin sulked. “Why is it always me doing the thing?”

“Well…” Thorin looked up. “You are older.”

He narrowed his eyes.

“More experienced. And then…” Thorin put his hands behind his head and stretched out comfortably on the bed: “I’m the king!”

Being at a loss for words Dwalin plopped down next to him and promised to himself that tomorrow he’d be the one having the last word.  



End file.
